1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable resistance control device. In particular, the invention relates to variable resistance slide control having a three-way switch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Variable resistors are known for sensing parameters in a variety of applications. For example, a sliding volume control uses a variable resistor. Light switches in buildings use variable resistors to control the gate of a triac for dimming lights.
3. Related Art
Variable resistance slide controls that are provided with a slider carrying a contactor member that swipingly engages resistance elements and a collector member are well known in the art. Examples of patents related to the present invention are as follows, and each patent is herein incorporated by reference for the supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,892, is a variable resistance slide control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,023 is a variable resistance control and method of assembling the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,864 is a variable resistance slide control.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,619 is a three-way light dimmer switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,764 is a three-way switch.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicants' acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.